In geographic areas in which Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”) and/or other older relatively slower fixed access networks have already been deployed, it may be difficult for operators to update or rebuild existing fixed access networks, due to financial costs and/or difficulties related to geographic location. Fiber to the Home (“FTTH”) may be an option in certain cases; however, it is expensive and may not be deployable in some geographic locations (e.g., rural areas). On the other hand, the ever-growing demand for increased bandwidth may weighs heavily in favor of upgrading such access networks. While upgrading to fiber may not pay off in many locations, deploying high-speed mobile access, such as city-wide WiFi, 3G+, 4G, LTE, and beyond, in such locations has proven less painful and the ROI time has been considerably shorter, making this approach more favorable. In accordance with this trend, many operators are now looking into using their fixed and mobile access networks simultaneously to improve the services they are offering to their customers. This is referred to as “hybrid access”. Broadband Forum, IETF, and the communications industry in general are working on bringing hybrid access support to residential gateways. In general, hybrid access is a mechanism for bundling together multiple heterogeneous access networks. In this mechanism the Customer Premise Equipment (“CPE”) is enhanced to support the multiple heterogeneous access networks simultaneously. The hybrid access mechanism needs to provide flexibility in deciding the paths over which to forward data traffic.